Item Guide - Radiance
file:radiance.jpg "RADIANCE OWNS" '' ''~Vertigodragon "The Best Item in the Game" ~DrizztTheRanger This is the guide on hands down, the best item in the game. 'RADIANCE. '''At the cost of 5,150, this item has the potential to make or break a game based on the wielder. There is no item as versatile as this, and none that is seen as... well radiant as this one. The Uses So, despite radiance's large price tag, it's main use is farming. Some may ask why I am stating that it is primarily a farming item when it adds 60 dmg to your attack and gives you a permanant 40 dmg per second aura around you. The following is the ranking of its uses, then an explanation will follow afterwards: #Farming - Can farm creep waves by yourself with ease. Can farm multiple neutral camps at once. #Intimidation - When enemies see that they are glittering with Radiance dmg aura, most will tend to run away from the dmg source. #Steady DPS - The longer you stay alive with radiance in a team battle, the longer the steady 40 dmg/sec dps will drain your opponents. #Prevents Dagger of Escape - Oh shit, too bad can't escape me cause my Radiance keeps constant dmg on you! #Pushing - This follows intimidation. No one wants to get near you because you are the fucking harbinger of destruction with a 40 dmg/sec aura. #Preventing invisible units from scouting - Invisi units are also affected by radiance, making them unable to stay near you for a long time without entering battle at a disadv. #Destroying Weaver Bugs - Will destroy those pesky silence bugs. #Killing - Rare that you'll last hit with Radiance aura dmg, but it happens, and when it happens, it's lul. Why It's so Good For those of you that still don't believe me, observe my evidence that Radiance is the best item in the game. First off, there is no limit on how many enemies are affected by Radiance's AOE dmg. What does this mean? If you can gather a lot of creeps, you can kill ALL of them and farm up all of that gold. Now, lets imagine that your team wants to gank. While you are chasing your opponents, cause I assume with this marvelous item that you will be the one chasing (not the other way around), their creeps will be targetting you. With Radiance, you are farming ''while you are ganking, or pushing, or anything that puts you anywhere near hostile units. This enables so much versatility in your gameplay. Who the hell would invent an item that allows you to farm creeps while ganking? That alone is blasphemy. Now intimidation... no one wants to stand around and get burned, and as some of us know, intimidation is a huge key to winning team battles. Once the carry or support begins to flee, those that stay brave will die. Steady DPS is self explanatory. 40 dmg/sec aura... Prevents Dagger Escape - If the dagger user is dmged, he cannot blink out for 3 seconds. This keeps them constantly dmged so that they cannot escape easily. Pushing - You can push because all the creeps around you will be drained of their hp. This means that your creeps will be healthier tanks vs towers, and enemies will not engage you as likely when there are no creeps and no tower... sounds ingenious doesn't it? Preventing invisible units from scouting - Tired of Clinkz or SA following you around? Well, they won't follow too closely anymore lol. Destroying Weaver Bugs - Weavers bugs try to get destroyed in battle to silence everyone around them. If radiance hits them, they will die and their silence will be useless. Killing - Finally, this is not what the item was designed for, but it will sometimes kill noobs or get last hits when your teammates fail to =). Nitpicky Things About Using Radiance There are a few rules about using Radiance to its full potential. They are as follows: *As I have stated above, Radiance is a tool primarily used for farming. That means getting this late will not be as beneficial as getting something else or even 2 other items that amount to more dps or whatever you're going for. I would say that if you don't have Relic by 22 min, start going for something else. When you get this early, and start pushes, your enemies will most likely begin to tremble and have no solution for how to defeat you as long as you keep up the pressure. This is because they most likely have low hp, which means when they are in your presence for a few seconds, their life is already critical. *Since Radiance is a farming tool, an item that goes along very well with it is Boots of Travels. This not only makes you fast as hell, but allows you to travel around the map at your will in order to farm up more. *Radiance is only useful if you're alive. Getting items that will allow you to stay alive longer go hand in hand with Radiance. *If you have Radiance, start using it to push. If you wait too long, the enemies will become strong enough to make Radiance not as effective, or even useless. That is when the worst case scenario occurs where you must *sniff sniff* sell it :(.